Amy's Fairytale
by Lampss
Summary: Just a short fanfiction about 'Amy's fairytale'. From 'The Pandorica Opens'. Read and Review! Enjoy :D xxx


Amy's Fairytale

I glanced up as I heard footsteps approaching. It was the roman soldier who had saved me from the cyberman earlier. 'Did the doctor send you?' I said shivering slightly from the cold. Mentally I cursed the doctor for suggesting to come up here. Fresh? You got that right.

'Um, yeah' he replied.

'Huh, he's always fussing' I rolled my eyes.

'You've got a blanket' he mentioned. Talk about stating the obvious. I smiled. For some strange reason he reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place who.

'Yeah, one of the guys gave it to me'.

'Which guy?' the soldier said quickly, almost protectively.

I looked back at him surprised. 'Does it matter?'

He paused for a minute, staring at me intently, before replying. 'No, no of course not'.

All of a sudden I became very confused. Why was this roman soldier so familiar? Why did he care about me so much? I quickly shook all those thoughts from my head, I was just being stupid. 'So what's your name?' I asked almost flirtily. I'd always fancied having myself a roman soldier and as the doctor seemed so intent on having that ring in his pocket… Well I was allowed to have a bit of fun, right?

'Rory' he said almost searching for a reaction from me.

'Oh' I replied slightly distastefully.

'What?' he asked a small smile growing on his face.

'Nothing, its just not a very roman name is it? What, short for Roronicous or something?'

'Um yeah, something like that.' We both laughed. Suddenly his face turned grave and he leaned towards me in concern. He rested a reassuring warm hand on my arm. 'What is it? What's the matter?'

I raised a hand instinctively to my cheek and realised silent tears were flowing freely from my eyes. 'Why am I crying?' I immediately put my hand to my mouth to stifle a sob. 'It's like I'm happy'. I paused, the tears still flowing. 'Why am I happy?'

The roman soldier began to grin. 'It's because you remember me, YOU REMEMBER ME AMY!' he yelled ecstatically.

I stepped abruptly away from him. What? How did he know my name? Why did he think I remembered him? How could I remember him if I'd never met him before in my life? Or had I? My brain was all jumbled. My mind was a mess. I couldn't think straight. Then 'Rory' began talking again.

'Amy, its me. Rory. Amy please… I'm Rory, I'm Ror-' he stopped mid sentence unexpectedly breathing very heavily, sweat running down his face. He appeared to be struggling against something, almost like he was battling for the control of his own body. 'I'm Rory. I'm Rory' he struggled to say.

Suddenly my brain unscrambled itself, and I remembered. Everything. 'Williams' I whispered. 'Rory Williams, from Leadworth, my boyfriend. Oh how could I have ever forgotten you?' I fell into his arms, entering a warm embrace.

'You remember' he said quietly, strained. After a moment of peace and tranquillity, Rory suddenly came to his senses. 'You have to go, you have to get as far away from me as possible' he urged.

'No no no, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you Rory Williams ever again' I smiled, I had a plan. 'Quickly Rory, show me the ring'.

Hesitating ever so slightly, he put his hand into his pocket and brought out the little, red, velvet box which I thought had belonged to the doctor. How silly I'd been. With shaking hands Rory pushed the box into mine. I flipped open the lid and stared down at the beautiful ring.

We gazed into each others eyes and I thought for one second that we may well get our happy ending but Rory suddenly froze and I stepped backwards slightly, breaking our embrace and it was at that exact moment, I knew I wasn't going to get the fairy tale ending I wanted. Fairy tale by name, not by nature, I thought bitterly to myself.

The pain was even more unbearable than I'd imagined and gasping for breath I fell into Rory's arms. 'NNNNOOOOOO!' Rory's anguished scream echoed all around, ringing in my ears.

And in those final moments I stared into the eyes of the man I loved. The man who had just shot me.


End file.
